Eien no Tristar
Eien no TRISTAR es la primer pista del CD Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Audition Song 4, interpretada por los integrantes de la Clase A, Ittoki Otoya, Hijirikawa Masato y Shinomiya Natsuki cuyas voces son Terashima Takuma, Suzumura Kenichi y Taniyama Kishow, respectivamente. El CD fue publicado el 24 de Febrero de 2010. Clasificación * #56 (Clasificación semanal en Oricon) * #34 (Clasificación diaria en Oricon) * #16 (Apariciones en Oricon) * #82 ( CDTV ) Letra *Partes cantadas por Ittoki Otoya *Partes cantadas por Hijirikawa Masato *Partes cantadas por Shinomiya Natsuki *Partes cantadas por Todos *Partes cantadas por Hijirikawa Masato e Ittoki Otoya *Partes cantadas por Shinomiya Natsuki e Hijirikawa Masato Español= ¿Cuántas veces hemos rezado? Estos sentimientos continuarán creciendo, ¡Este placer de estar de pie en el escenario! Mientras miro al cielo, en cuántas estrellas hemos puesto estos sentimientos y deseos? ¡Otra larga noche, que no puedo dormir! ¡Este Sonido Mío Nunca Terminará! ¡Mi Melodía se superpone con el ritmo de tus dedos! ¡Mi sonido nunca terminará! Han sido creados ¡Y afectará a tu corazón! ¡Una ardiente Canción de Amor dedicada! ¡Todos los días, en todo momento! ¡Hasta el día que pueda brillar deslumbrantemente! ¡No importa cuándo, quiero tenerte a mi lado! ¡Vamos a continuar caminando hacia el mañana! ¡Así puedo ver "tu sonrisa" a la que quiero cantar! ¿No le darías a mi espalda un empujón? ¡Realmente quiero sentirlo! ¡El momento de estar de pie en el escenario! Entendemos el significado de esta "unión" ¡Vamos a ir juntos para apoyarnos mutuamente! ¡Nuestros corazones unidos son cálidos! El sueño de Esta canción es Mi vida! No se volverá realidad por si solo! Pero si lo superpongo con tu ritmo, ¡Esta Canción Es Mi Vida! ¡Tengo la sensación de que afectará tu estado! ¡Todo es posible! ¡Nuestros sueños se harán realidad! ¡Cada Tono Cada Latido! ¡Quiero que nuestros sonidos permanezcan juntos! ¡No importa el tiempo, nunca voy a dejar pasar esto! ¡Abrazando nuestro futuro vamos a seguir este camino! ¡No voy a entregar "tu sonrisa" a nadie! ¡Cada Nota Cada Tono! ¡Nuestros corazones siguen construyendo esta armonía! ¡No olvidaremos jamás "este momento"! ¡Dibujando nuestro futuro, continuaremos caminando este sendero! ¡Todos los días, En todo momento! ¡Hasta el día que pueda brillar deslumbrantemente! No importa cuándo, quiero tenerte a mi lado! Vamos a continuar caminando hacia el mañana! Así podré ver "tu sonrisa" a la que quiero cantar! |-|Romaji= nando inottetan darou　kimochi ookiku natteku SUTĒJI ni tatsu kaikan o ikutsu no hoshi miage nagara　kono omoi negai komete nagai konya mo nemurenai boku no　My Sound Never End kanaderu MERODĪ　kimi no RIZUMU to kasanaru tabi ni My Sound Never End　umareta Will Affect Your Heart atsuku sasageru　LOVE SONG Every Day Every Time　mabushiku tsuyoku kagayakeru sono hi made 　donna toki mo soba ni itai asu ni　mukai　aruki　dasou ”egao” miru tame ni　utaitai senaka oshite moraenai ka　sugoku kanjitainda yo SUTĒJI ni tatsu shunkan o kizuna to iu imi o shitta　otagai takame aimashou tsunagu kokoro wa atatakai yume wa　This Tune Is My Life hitori ja kanaimasen　kimi no RIZUMU to kasanariaeba This Tune Is My Life　subete Will Affect Your State dekiru ki ga suru　Dreams Come True Every Tone Every Beat　itsumademo sou hibiki atte itai yo 　donna toki mo mou hanasanai mirai　daite　aruki　dasou ”egao” wa dare ni mo　yuzurenai Every Note Every Key　HĀTO to HĀTO tsumikasaneteku HĀMONĪ 　bokura wa “ima” o　wasurenai sa mirai　egaki　aruki　dasu yo Every Day Every Time　mabushiku tsuyoku kagayakeru sono hi made 　donna toki mo soba ni itai asu ni　mukai　aruki　dasou ”egao” sono tame ni　utaitai |-|Kanji= 何度祈ってたんだろう　気持ち大きくなってく ステージに立つ快感を 幾つの星見上げながら　この想いに願い込めて 長い今夜も眠れない 僕の　my sound never end 奏でるメロディー　君の鼓動(リズム)と重なるたびに my sound never end　生まれた will affect your heart 熱く捧げる　LOVESONG Every Day Every Time　眩しく強く輝けるその日まで どんな時もそばにいたい 明日に　向かい　歩き　だそう 「君のsmile」(えがお)みる為に　歌いたい 背中押してもらえないか　すごく感じたいんだよ ステージに立つ瞬間を 絆という意味を知った　お互い高め合いましょう 繋ぐ心は温かい 夢は　this tune is my life ひとりじゃ叶いません　君の鼓動(リズム)と重なり合えば this tune is my life　すべて will affect your state できる気がする　Dreams Come True Every Tone Every Beat　いつまでもそう響き合っていたいよ どんな時ももう離さない 未来　抱いて　歩き　だそう 「君のsmile」(えがお)は誰にも　譲れない Every Note Every Key　ハートとハート積み重ねてくハーモニー 僕らは「今」を　忘れないさ 未来　描き　歩き　だすよ Every Day Every Time　眩しく強く輝けるその日まで どんな時もそばにいたい 明日に　向かい　歩き　だそう 「君のsmile」(えがお)その為に　歌いたい Referencias * Letra en Español y Romanji: Mi Lyricslandia * Letra en Kanji: 歌詞タイム Categoría:Clase A Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Ittoki Otoya (Canciones) Categoría:Hijirikawa Masato (Canciones) Categoría:Shinomiya Natsuki (Canciones) Categoría:Audition Song